The Long Night
by RhondaStar
Summary: 1-shot. Robbie and Jackie - a long night of surveillance and a lot of banter about their 'relationship' and where its going. Dialogue heavy.


_**Inspired by the moment in Bad Medicine where they're sat waiting for Katie and Jackie smiles at the old couple kissing and Robbie gives her this cute look - very brief but there nevertheless. Plus - I love the banter they have when they take digs at each other then quickly move on and forget it so this is very much a DIALOGUE heavy piece! Also, great inspiration from Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing' hence the opening lines about accepting and loving each other's faults.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**The Long Night**

BENEDICK  
And, I pray thee now, tell me for  
which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?

BEATRICE  
For them all together; which maintained so politic  
a state of evil that they will not admit any good  
part to intermingle with them. But for which of my  
good parts did you first suffer love for me?

BENEDICK  
Suffer love! a good epithet! I do suffer love  
indeed, for I love thee against my will.

BEATRICE  
In spite of your heart, I think; alas, poor heart!  
If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for  
yours; for I will never love that which my friend hates.

BENEDICK  
Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably.

* * *

"Ahh, fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"Damned paper cut," Robbie mumbled sucking his finger.

"Big baby, give it here." She took hold of his hand, holding it up under the main light. "Nothing there."

He snatched his hand back, "There was blood."

"Which equals pain? Try being a woman."

"Here we go, are we going to have a gender argument about who has the highest pain tolerance?"

"Nothing much else to do," she eased back in her seat, keeping her eyes on the building in front of them. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while."

He glanced across at her, still sucking his finger, "Don't go falling to sleep there DI Reid. DI, gonna have to get used to saying that."

She smiled, "Say it slowly so I can enjoy the moment."

He chuckled, "I reckon we must have spent more nights together than any married couple. Sat in bloody uncomfortable cars waiting and waiting and waiting... with crap tea."

He folded the newspaper that had caused the paper cut and tossed it into the back of the car. "You didn't wanna read that did you?"

She shook her head, still musing on his statement.

"What?"

"Just thinking," she looked at him, "I think you're right, how sad is that, I've spent more hours sat watching criminals with you than I've spent on dates."

"Worst people to sit in a car with."

"No wonder I'm still bloody single."

"Yeah I er, meant to say about that, sorry you know, things didn't work out with Chris."

She shrugged, "You took me to the pub the day after, I figured that was your sentiment. These things happen."

"Yeah, good guy though." He admitted.

"Mmm. Just needs a wife and not an occasional housemate."

He copied her stance, slipping back in his chair and stretching his legs forward.

"Sorry, you don't like discussing feelings," She said.

"Ah I don't mind, if the mood's right. Don't wanna stick my foot in it though; more often than not I get it wrong with these things."

"You aren't that much of a philistine surely, the wealth of _experience_ you've had."

He smirked, "It's hardly grade A relationship stuff though is it, I can give you great tips on how to shag about."

"Oh thanks very much but I'm not sure I want to know. Plus I don't have your natural charm."

"I don't know, get to know you, you warm up."

She slapped at his arm. "Cheeky bastard. Ooh movement," she sat forward as the front door of the house opened, the outside light came on and a cat ran out followed by the door swiftly closing.

"Big news of the night, the cat went out at precisely erm, 11:04. Note that down Jacks, we might need it in court."

"Now, now."

"Well, waste of a night sitting here. We know he's not gonna make a move tonight."

"You had plans?" She reached into the back of the car for the flask.

"Nah nothing much, Chinese and the footie."

"Tea?"

"Yeah go on, take it you weren't off out?"

"Now why do you always assume I'm sat home alone?" She handed him his tea.

He shrugged, "Experience, any biscuits?"

"No," she glared at him, "what do you mean 'experience'? Am I really such a lonely spinster?"

"Come on, you know I don't think of you like that."

She sat back sipping her tea.

"Not even a custard cream?"

"No. And I'm not entirely sure what you think of me."

They were both silent for a while; Jackie seething a little, upset rather than angry but she couldn't quite pinpoint why, let him stew on it for a minute. Robbie biting his tongue trying to think of a way to ease the conversation forward.

"I think you're great; good copper, great pal, reliable. You know."

"I'm truly flattered."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Shut up."

"Well what do you think about me, there's a topic. Get your own back." He sat forward, resting his tea on the dashboard, enjoying the banter, ready for her onslaught so he could laugh and rally her spirits again.

She could have bitten back her sharpness but the words tumbled out before she had a chance to measure them. "I think you're a real shit most of the time. You're selfish and single-minded, and bloody stupid some of the things you get into. You never think. You sleep around without a thought or care for..." She stopped herself watching his reddening expression.

"No, don't stop there, you're on a roll. Go on. In fact I'll help you. Erm, I'm still like a kid, fickle, bloody-minded, addicted to everything that's bad."

"Stop it."

"Might as well get it all out in the open. I won't be bitter."

"I'm sorry. Stop it."

He sagged back in his seat, feeling heavier than he did when he sat forward. "Stupid fucking idea that was."

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

"You seemed to mean every word."

"Well you, god you can be so aggravating, you wind me up. I wind you up. We snap at each other then that's it we move on. Come on." She leant towards him, "How dull would it be if we didn't have a little spat every now and then?"

"Spat?" He shook his head, "Nobody uses that word."

"I'm old-fashioned. There's some Digestives in the back by the way."

"Holding out on me." He reached for them then sat forward munching on one until the tension eased a little.

"You know I am like that. All of those things you said. And I know it."

"Don't Robbie, I said sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, you were only telling me what I already know. The truth is I'm too old for behaving the way I do, but I don't know anything different."

She let his words sink in for a moment, gave him time, it wasn't like him to be candid with his feelings and she was a little shaken by it. But then if he could be honest so could she.

"I'm too old to be passing up on relationships with decent men; I've pretty much abandoned the hope of being a mother. If I ever did really want it. I'm not sure." She looked out of the window into the dark night. It was raining, gently, and the water slid down the glass in intricate patterns.

"He wasn't for you." Robbie finally said.

"You said he was a good guy."

"Yeah but, really, not for you."

"How do you know? Some rumour I've not been privy too."

"Nah, just a hunch, wouldn't have worked."

"Thanks for dissecting my love life."

"Don't take offence, I'm being honest, isn't that what we're being here."

"I'm not entirely sure you understand the meaning of 'honesty'."

"Harsh."

"But true. And while we're on it, I could make it work with him," she sat forward, twisting round until she leant against the door and could look at him properly. "Why couldn't I?"

"I didn't say you couldn't did I, look..."

"No you look. Sometimes I think you want me single, if I'm still single then you aren't on your own."

"Load of bull."

"No, I'm onto something. How pissed off you were when you found out Chris and I were together. I couldn't work out why, fooled myself it might have been something more but it's because of that. If I stay the same, good old dependable, single Jackie then you don't have to face up to the fact you're too old to be living this indulgent car-crash lifestyle. Everything stays the same."

"Is it let's fuck Robbie over night or something?"

"How many times have you screwed me over?"

He sat up now facing her, "Never!"

"Oh come on, dinner Robbie, some random woman there first and I turn up like a fool."

"That was years ago..."

"One of many times."

"So I'm a dick."

"I know that."

"It doesn't mean I want you unhappy. I want you happy. You should know that."

"Should I?"

"Yes!" His voice dropped, gentle now, "Yes."

They sat staring at each other, Jackie felt the tug of work pulling at her but if she turned her attention back to the house now and let this drop they might never get to this point again.

"How many years are we gonna play this game?" He finally said and she was surprised, he could have cracked a joke and they moved on but this was an open statement, an invitation to dissect their on-going back and forth 'relationship' of sorts.

She swallowed awkwardly, her throat tight, "What game?"

"We both know. I flirt, you respond, I back off or screw it up, you find somebody else, I get moody."

"I didn't realise it was a game. I thought it was just you." She swallowed again, admitting things now would be turning a corner, and maybe they wouldn't find their way back to being friends again. "In the beginning I wondered if it was attraction, then I realised you're just a hopeless flirt. And besides, you always went for the stunning women."

"You're not stunning?"

"I'm not your type."

"Maybe you're absolutely what I need."

"Need, not want."

"Both. You are stunning."

She smiled, "Not just a great pal."

"That too. The best."

She sighed, heavily, "If we keep talking about this..."

"I know, things will change. Maybe it's time they did, neither of us getting any younger, no offence."

"None taken."

"You know I just assumed that one day it would just happen, then twelve years go by and we're still here."

"I never realised you wanted anything to happen."

"The amount of flirting we've done over the years?"

"That was just... just you being you, charming, and I like the banter we have, I like the..." She smirked. "I guess I liked the flirting, I wasn't ever sure it was real though."

"I think I tried to pretend it wasn't."

She squirmed a little in her seat, uncomfortable. The clock blinked 12:15, her eyes felt heavy and she wasn't used to him being so candid. It unnerved her.

"You want me stop talking?" He asked.

"No, I'm just, this is a different side to you. I'm waiting for the punchline."

"I'll try and think of one."

She sat back again, and after a few minutes reached across for his hand, folding her fingers with his.

"Do you ever get scared of being alone?" She whispered.

"Nah, I figure I'll work til 65 then drop down dead a few weeks later."

"Positive outlook."

"You won't end up alone Jacks."

"But will I end up with you?"

"Do you want too?"

"Do you?"

He smiled, "I asked first."

"Yes but you hold all the cards."

"Do I?"

"You always have."

"I thought _you_ did." He squeezed her hand. "Pair of idiots." He paused, stroking her fingers with his. "Could we make it work though, or would we end up smothering each other?"

"When have either of us made anything work? At least we get on, most of the time."

"True, and you're a good moral guidance for me."

"Ahh well then, marriage made in heaven."

"Don't jump the gun just yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it, another twelve years perhaps?"

He laughed, "I'll be dead remember."

"Don't say that." She leant against his arm, her head falling to his shoulder. "I like this."

"We're comfortable together, that's something. How well we got on when I was your house guest."

"A tidy one too, surprisingly."

"Daren't be anything less."

She let the quip slide. "I do know your faults I guess."

"And tolerate them?"

"Most of them. There'd be no more women though, that I couldn't cope with."

"If I had you I'd stop looking."

"And throw all their numbers away."

He laughed, "If that's what it takes," and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not sure what we're suggesting here..."

"The dream isn't it, somebody to spend forever after with."

She sat up in order to look at him. "But seriously Robbie, is that me? Don't mess around now, no more jokes."

"I'm not joking. Though I always thought I'd finally win you over with some grand gesture and a searing kiss."

"There's time."

He smiled, that lopsided boyish grin he had reserved for females. "Hell of a lot to live up to though."

"Shouldn't be such a bragger."

He nodded, "True."

"I'm not sure where we go from here."

"For now we have to stay put. Relief won't be here for another hour."

"I meant with us, I didn't mean you driving me back to your apartment to make it official."

"That was _exactly_ what I meant."

"I know. Stop playing games."

"I'm sorry." He kissed the back of her hand. "Look, I don't know where we go neither. Start dating I guess, try and do it right, take it slowly."

"What if we screw it up?"

"No doubt we will, several times over."

"People will talk."

"Let the fuckers talk. Who gives a damn? You can brag about going home to bed every night with Robbie Ross, life is sweet."

She should have been put-out by the line but instead she laughed, it was an outlet of sorts, that or cry.

"After all this time you're going to commit? Because I'm not one for one-night-stands."

"I know that, too decent a person. I'll commit."

"Can you do that? Seriously?"

"I'm not a heartless bastard."

"Far from it, though you might try and hide it."

She settled next to him again, listening to the rain padding on the roof of the car.

"I want someone to grow old with." She finally acknowledged, her voice soft. "I know I come across a certain way... but, I want somebody to come home too, or somebody to come home to me. And care about me, how my day's been. Somebody to be on my side, fighting my corner."

"I'm always in your corner."

"I know."

"I want somebody to eat dinner with," he admitted. "And not just take-away or some crap, I mean a proper evening meal at a table with wine and background music and decent conversation."

She laughed again, "Such a simple request, who would have thought that was as far as your demands went. I can do dinner, though we share the cooking."

"I may have more demands yet, that one was met so easily."

"Keep them tasteful."

He smirked, "You know how independent and hot-headed I am."

"I do. And you know how independent and career minded I am. So we both know each other's faults from the off-set, no come back later when you find I haven't been home in almost two days or rung or left a message on the machine."

"So you've suffered those complaints too?"

"Several times."

"Then we're equal, besides that, we'll know where the other is, we spend our working days together." He pointed out.

"One of us will have to move, they won't let it go on there."

"Then we won't tell anyone, I like working with you."

"You've never told me that before."

"Pretty obvious. Jeez it's cold," he rubbed his hands together.

She huddled against him, eyes still fixed ahead on the dimly lit building. "I can't stand feet on the coffee table."

"Okay... I don't like floral bedding."

"Me neither. And when you're watching the footie I don't wanna be shouted at for more beers, I don't mind the watching, I have my own interests, it's the macho demands."

"Noted, I'll remember to get my own. And not watch it with my feet on the coffee table."

"And not leave dirty socks on the bathroom floor."

"Bloody hell, the list goes on."

"It's hardly sexy."

"Find me sexy do you?"

"Perhaps. Sometimes. I feel like we're making future plans here," she yawned; the clock read 1:10.

"Certainly a list of dos and don'ts."

"What dos have we have had?"

"Erm, dinner, and supporting each other. Can I add sexy lingerie to the list?" He smirked.

She smiled squeezing his arm, "Can I add early morning sex to the list?"

"I like your style."

"Good."

"Neutral decoration and modern appliances." He said after a pause.

"Agreed, and sweet popcorn not salty when it comes to watching films."

He shook his head, "Films, not all rom-coms I hope."

"I think we see enough murder but I can take a good thriller."

He grinned, "We can take bets on who dunnit. What kinda mattress do you like?"

"What kind of mattress do I like?" She repeated slowly, glancing up at him. "Honestly. I like firm, but not hard, gives me back ache."

He laughed hard.

"Don't make it dirty, and I like soft pillows too."

She sat up, stretching her neck. "This is all very odd."

"I enjoyed it, like planning a movie or writing a story."

"We can imagine how it could be; we just have to somehow bring that into reality. You know, I don't mind the flirting."

"With you?"

"No, I mean, with other women. As long as that's all it is and I know every night you're coming home to me or lying alone in your bed pining for me." She smiled wickedly.

"Alright, but I'll try and keep the flirting in check."

She noted his cufflinks as he sat forward, resting his hands on the steering wheel, it somehow made her feel warm to think of him wearing them after everything that happened.

"Should get off soon, wanna do something?" He asked casually.

"I should go home, it's late and I'm tired and we're in again at 8."

"True. Friday then, go out, somewhere nice, dinner?"

"A date?"

"If you want to give it an official label then sure."

"Don't do as you always do and promise dinner then get me a curry and a bottle of wine at your place."

"Promise, I'll even put on a clean shirt and pick you up."

"Taxi instead, then we can drink."

"My kind of woman."

"I always have been, you've just been too blind to see it sooner."

"Or too scared to." He leant forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Nice making plans with you Jackie."

"I enjoyed that too. Not a bad night after all."

"Not at all."

And in unison they sat back in their seats staring at the house, 1:26, several hours of surveillance almost over.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
